


Middles

by orphan_account



Series: Beginnings, Middles and Ends. [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings, Middles and Ends. A series of 3 drabbles on Fernando and Sergio's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middles

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of Beginnings, Middles and Ends. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Middles.

Because this is the middle they are passionate in every single thing they do. When they play, they play as though their life is depending on it. They run, run, run and they kick the ball and they celebrate.

When Fernando slams Sergio against the wall in the lift, it’s with passion. When they grind and touch and pull at clothing, it is with passion. When Fernando leans he’s head on Sergio’s shoulder and breathes out an “I love you”, it’s with more passion and emotion then either have ever experienced.

Since this is the middle, Sergio is still as playful as ever. At this point, he is so in love with his best friend that rationality has flown out of the window, and it has made him blind. Because had he not been so filled up with passion and love, he might have seen the signs. He might have noticed his lover’s restlessness and he might have saved himself from the overwhelming heartache that would soon replace the passion and the playfulness. But since this is the middle, Sergio does none of these things. All he does is enjoy the feel of Fernando’s soft skin under his fingertips and play the game that locked his destiny.

Because this is the middle, Fernando is torn. He is running away. He is running away from defeat and from desperation. Because at this point, Fernando has too much responsibility and he feels as though the whole world is frowning at him, turning their backs. Like he never is good enough. He has tunnel vision, and he can only see the rainy city as an escape. No more burning sun on his pale complexion, no more captaincy and no more heart breaking defeats.

Since this is the middle, Fernando doesn’t realise what he actually is sacrificing as he signs the contract that takes him to another country, and in many ways; another world. He doesn’t realise how much pain he will cause, nor does he realise that this will end them. Because this is the middle and Fernando is filled with passion for football. He heart and mind are constantly fighting, but still, the heart wins. At least for now.

Because this is the middle things are much more complex and complicated then the two lovers realise. And because this is the middle, they still have some time to enjoy the love and passion they share. But though middles might drag on longer then the beginning, it must always come to an end.


End file.
